


Angst Volume 1: Sam

by VelvetSky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetSky/pseuds/VelvetSky
Summary: I took up a drabble writing prompt table. Theme of the table is Angst and Sam is my chosen subject for this.





	1. Shower of Tears

**Author's Note:**

> I started an Angst prompt table in the same vein as the Direction Drabbles. Never finished. Only got like four done, but one of them I actually wrote just last year, so maybe more will appear someday. 
> 
> The drabbles aren't technically connected, though they all are intended to fit within Supernatural Canon (at least as canon stood back in 2011-ish. But the timing of each drabble varies from pre-series to fitting somewhere into in between times from episodes. 
> 
> Prompt was: Cry

Sam had a moment to himself. Usually, his showers were fairly quick, but it was the only place he had where he was really alone. Weeks had passed, though he was still trying to make sense of what had happened. Jess was dead, and Sam felt lost and wounded. This was his only place to let the tears flow. Maybe Dean would not have blamed him for shedding tears right now, but Sam doubted sharing this pain with his brother would do him any good. So with the lock on the door and the running water, he let himself cry.


	2. Honestly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Untruth

Sam had started off a fairly honest kid, but the more he learned, the more he realized the need to sometimes withhold some truths. He had to keep his plans to go to college a secret until he had secured his scholarship and acceptance, and was ready to go, because he knew there would be a hell of a fight coming for it. With Jess, Sam had to tell a few untruths to explain his estrangement that did not include mention of demons. He wondered if he would ever be able to just be completely honest with anyone, even Dean.


	3. Sammy and the Daisy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rejection

Sammy was a chubby twelve year old, the only year of his life he could be called chubby. It was also the year of Penny from Cordova, Tennessee. Dark brown hair, blue eyes, and always seemed to smell of strawberries. Sammy was not sure why that was, but it was amazing. It was the first time he really noticed a girl that way. Sammy walked up, little white daisy, in hand, picked from the school lawn. He told her she was pretty, but the daisy was thrown back. Penny ran off looking petrified, leaving Sammy with only a crumpled daisy.


	4. How Much is Left?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was actually written in 2018, where the rest of my SPN stuff was from years ago. Who knows, maybe I'll write more of it sometime. 
> 
> Prompt: Broken

How many times could one person be broken before the pieces were so small there was no salvaging them? What became of a person when that happened? Dean said it ends bloody or sad. Sam had long clung to hope, but that was fading fast. This life never seemed to get any easier. The evils in the world seemed endless. Kill one, there were always five more on the horizon. How much blood, sweat, and tears had they all shed? How much more did they have left? Sam was starting to wonder about that, for himself, for Dean, for Cas.


End file.
